ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Programs Broadcast by Kids' WB (channel)
This is a list of the shows that aired on the Kids' WB channel. By Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television *The Adventures of Yoshi *Animaniacs *Pinky and the Brain *The Batman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Batman Beyond *Beware the Batman *Be Cool Scooby Doo *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show *Dragon Mania Adventures *Five Nights at Freddy's (2016 series) *Freakazoid! *The Happy Tree Friends Show *Johnny Test *Krypto the Superdog *The Looney Tunes Show *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *¡Mucha Lucha! *Ozzy & Drix *Road Rovers *Shaggy & Scooby Get a Clue! *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Tom & Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *What's New, Scooby Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown *Unikitty! *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? *DC Super Hero Girls From Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studios *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 and 2016 versions) *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel (Seasons 1-4 with Cow and Chicken reruns, and Season 5 as stand-alone) *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Codename: Kids Next Door *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Grim & Evil *Code Lyoko *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Samurai Jack (season 1-4 only) *Evil Con Carne *The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, and Toby *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *Miss Popularity *Uncle Grandpa *We Bare Bears *Robotboy *Steven Universe *Mixels *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *The Cramp Twins *Big Bag *Summer Camp Island *Get 'Em Tommy! *Mighty Magiswords *Craig of the Creek *Victor and Valentino *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart *Infinity Train *Skatoony From Nickelodeon/Nickelodeon Productions *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Danny Phantom *The Fairly OddParents *Spongebob Squarepants *Doug *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The Loud House *The Mighty B! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Rabbids Invasion *Mr. Meaty *Harvey Beaks *ChalkZone *Hey Arnold! *Rugrats *All Grown Up! *Rocket Power *As Told by Ginger *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Kappa Mikey *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Adventures of Kid Danger *Invader Zim *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *Welcome to the Wayne *Glitch Techs *Blue's Clues *Little Bill *The Backyardigans *Wonder Pets! *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *PAW Patrol From Disney Channel/Toon Disney/Jetix/Disney XD/Disney Junior/Disney Television/Disney Television Animation/Disney Television *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Accidentally Adventures *Cory in the House *Doug (Disney TV series) *DuckTales (both 1987 original and 2017 reboot) *Fillmore! *The Good Dinosaur Show *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Kim Possible *Lizzie McGuire *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes *Phil of the Future *Pucca *The Replacements *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *That's So Raven *Wander Over Yonder *The Weekenders *Teamo Supremo *Phineas and Ferb *Zootopia (TV Series) *The Buzz on Maggie *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Goof Troop *Recess *Big City Greens *Amphibia By Columbia Pictures Animation and TriStar Animation *Jackie Chan Adventures *Men in Black: The Series *Harold and the Purple Crayon (TV series) *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Dragon Tales By 4Kids Entertainment *Cardcaptors *Chaotic *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Dinosaur King *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Pokémon (seasons 1-8) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward *TMNT: Back to the Sewer *Viva Piñata *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Battle *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal By Saban Brands *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Digimon Tamers *Power Rangers: Dino (Super) Charge *Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *Power Rangers: (Super) Megaforce *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel *Power Rangers: Ninja Storm *Power Rangers: S.P.D. *Power Rangers: (Super) Samurai *Power Rangers: Wild Force By Lucasfilm Animation *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels From FUNimation *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars Other Anime *Astro Boy (2003) *Crossover Universe *Hamtaro *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Medabots *Mega Man: Card Legends *Mega Man NT Warrior *Pokémon (seasons 9 and on) *Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny *Yo-Kai Watch *Magical DoReMi *Doraemon *Cyborg Kuro-chan (English dub) *Samurai Pizza Cats *Fairy Tail From DHX Cookie Jar *The Adventures of Team Chaotix *Donkey Kong Country (2017 show) *Johnny Test *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 show) *Magi-Nation *The Mis-Adventures of High Five *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Will and Dewitt *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show *The Littlest Pet Shop Show *Sabrina the Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Noonbory and the Super 7 *Mega Man: Fully Charged *What About Mimi? Miscellaneous *6teen *The Adventures of Yoshi *Animal Mechanicals *Braingames (one episode occasionally a month; no commercial breaks during the show, however single games from various episodes should be shown occasionally between programs every day) *Calimero *Cyberchase *Dinotrux *Eon Kid *Sally Bollywood *The Happy Tree Friends Show *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *The Littlest Pet Shop Show *Lolirock *Magi-Nation *Mean Girls: The Animated Series *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *RollBots *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (reboot) *Skunk Fu! *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands *Sonic Boom *Sonic Underground *Stoked *Stickin' Around *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Total Drama series *Peanuts (2014) *Totally Spies! *Totally Spies! (TV reboot) *Transformers: Animated *Touhou Project *Wild Kratts *X-Men Evolution *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Garfield and Friends *The Saturday Supercade *Where's Waldo? (1991 TV series) *Bobby's World *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Schoolhouse Rock! *Mr. Bean (animated TV series) *Rescue Heroes (TV series) *Scaredy Squirrel (TV series) *Fly Tales *Dennis and Gnasher (TV series) *The Secret Show *Dumb Bunnies (TV series) *The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Untalkative Bunny *Kenny the Shark *Tutenstein *Shuriken School *Sitting Ducks *Corneil and Bernie *Yakkity Yak *Kaput and Zosky *The Tick (animated TV series) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Bagel and Becky Show *James the Cat *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales *Bod *The Raggy Dolls *The Legends of Treasure Island *Rubbish: King of the Jumble *Cartoon Time with Little Brmm *The Adventures of Sir Prancalot *Willo the Wisp *Denver the Last Dinosaur *The Dream Stone *Ketchup: Cats who Cook *Byker Grove *Worzel Gummidge *The Worst Witch *Molly's Gang *Noah and Nelly in the Skylark *Tots TV *Pob's Programme *Playbox (1980s TV series) *Brum (TV series) *The Mr. Men (1975) *Little Miss (1983) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995 TV series) *Timbuctoo (TV series) *Bob the Builder *Barney and Friends *Thomas and Friends *Kipper *Pingu *Big Sister & Little Brother *Rubbadubbers *Tigga and Togga *Fireman Sam (1987-1994) *IglooGloo *Angelina Ballerina *Postman Pat *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Zot the Dog *Sergeant Stripes *Meeow! *Edward and Friends *Dino Babies (TV series) *Maisy *Philbert Frog *Junglies *Nellie the Elephant *Angelmouse *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV series) *Henry's Cat *Roobarb *Archibald the Koala *Animal Stories *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Sarah and Duck *Mr. Benn *King Rollo *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash *The Wombles *Upstairs Downstairs Bears *Charlie and Lola *Little Bear *Franklin *Arthur *Postcards from Buster *Maya and Miguel *Astroblast! *Pecola *The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings *Paddington (1975 TV series) *The Sooty Show *Sooty & Co *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Sooty (2011) *Rosie & Jim *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Feodor (TV series) *Connie the Cow *Ted Sieger's Wildlife *Ethelbert the Tiger *Mio Mao *Brambly Hedge *Astroblast! *Justin Time *Poppy Cat *Hey Duggee *Boj *Mouk *Olive the Ostrich *Driver Dan's Story Train *Bagpuss *Percy the Park Keeper *Kit & Pup *Lunar Jim *Hector's House *Bananaman *Hilltop Hospital *The Foxbusters *Mister Magoo *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo *What's New, Mr. Magoo? *The Roy Rogers Show *The Dick Tracy Show *The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *The Little Lulu Show *The Beatles (TV series) *Cool McCool *Roger Ramjet *The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series) *Tales of the Wizard of Oz *The King Kong Show *The Smokey Bear Show *The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show *The Jackson 5ive *Kid Power *The Osmonds *Festival of Family Classics *Richie Rich (1980 TV series) *Watership Down (1999 TV series) *Redwall *The Ollie & Moon Show *Pelswick *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *George Shrinks *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Seven Little Monsters *Timothy Goes to School *Max & Ruby *Rupert *Babar *Boo! *The Magic School Bus *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) *The All-New Popeye Hour *Popeye and Son *The Tomfoolery Show *Anatole (TV series) *Caillou *Mona the Vampire *Binka (2001 TV series) *The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty *Potsworth & Co. *Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series) *Frootie Tooties *The Archie Show *Archie's Weird Mysteries *The Perishers *Karate Kat *The Comic Strip (TV series) *Silverhawks *Tracey McBean *Time Warp Trio *The Three Friends and Jerry *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series) *All-New Dennis the Menace *I Got a Rocket *The Little Flying Bears *The Addams Family (1973 TV series) *The Addams Family (1992 TV series) *Santo Bugito *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000 TV series) *Clifford's Puppy Days *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Edgar & Ellen Coming Soon Cartoons * Little Guy (Coming May 2017) - Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon/W.B,A (Rumoured) * Swurl (Coming 2021 or 2025) - Produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Toei Animation, and Jam Filled Toronto * Madballs (Coming 2022) - Produced by Cloudco Entertainment, Renegade Animation, and Kids' WB Original Productions. Trivia * Little Guy is planned to rerun on May 2017 after The Little Guy Movie 2 releases but is still to be decided to be under Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network as Nickelodeon brought Little Guy in Late 2013. * A Bundle of Shows are on a rerun * Most of the new shows belonging to Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon etc have been selected by to be Warner Bros Animation on the channel Category:Lists Category:Kids WB Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:List of programs